


BitterSweet Cake

by andsheran



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, baekhyun's a lawyer, i think..., in case anyone's wondering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsheran/pseuds/andsheran
Summary: "Baekhyun accidentally loses his son in their favourite bakery. He meets someone he thought he'd never see again."





	1. Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! MAY 2018 bE EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND MORE!!!
> 
> SO yea hi, i am bringing you a fic based on this prompt (https://twitter.com/chanmosphere/status/857734566785593345 ) by @chanmosphere she's the coolest and has amazing prompts and fics! 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway it's short and the first thing i wrote in 2018...i hope you enjoy and i kinda feel bad for ending it like it is so i might write a little bit more (ahah...im sorry )
> 
> so yeah HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! <3

Baekhyun groaned. He was late to pick up his son from school, as soon as he finished his work he turned his computer off in record time and flew towards the elevator. He pressed the button but the thing was slow and as if it wasn’t enough he was on the last floor. “Goddamnit!” he cursed as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, growing impatient by the second. He sighed a few more times before pulling out his phone and calling the school. It hadn’t been the first time and he knew it wasn’t going to be the last. When the elevator finally reached his floor he got in and pressed the button for the garage. 

 

He really tried not to be late, especially since it was his son’s birthday, but he just had so much work to do. Sometimes he felt like a failure of a parent but then his own son would tell him he was doing great, which was weird enough as it is, a child comforting their father, instead of the other way around. Baekhyun knew his son, and sometimes he feels that he’s been blessed with the little creature, Kyungsoo’s the most understanding child he’s ever meet. The boy behaved so much like an adult, sometimes it scared Baekhyun. As a child, Kyungsoo should be playing, getting dirty and hurt, because that’s all part of being a child, but his Kyungsoo was such a calm child, such an old soul. Baekhyun loved him to the moon and back. 

 

Baekhyun pulls in the primary school’s much emptier than if he’d gotten there forty-five minutes earlier parking lot, he turns off his car and grabs his cellphone before going straight for the gates. It’s not like he doesn’t know how it is, he’s not that bad of a father. The days he’s picked Kyungsoo up on time were by far many more than the days he hasn’t, don’t get him wrong. 

 

As he gets to the gate, the man at the lobby smiles up at him and lets Baekhyun go through after he shows him his ID. He supposes he’d rather not know the school staff if that mean he was always on time but well, not everything works out. 

 

He walks the familiar path to the library and when he gets there, he sees his son sitting down with a book on his hands through the glass doors. He smiles. When he opens the door, Kyungsoo’s head snaps up at the noise and his round eyes stare at his father through his square looking glasses. The boy gets up and hands the book to the librarian, biding her goodbye before running towards his father. Baekhyun mouths a ‘thank you’ to the librarian and gives her a smile when she gives him a thumbs up and a smile. 

 

“I’m sorry that I was late Soo.” Baekhyun says as he hugs the boy to his chest. He kisses his son on the cheek before letting go and grabbing his hand. Kyungsoo smiles up at him when Baekhyun does so. 

 

“It’s ok. Is it all done?” The boy asks as they walk out of the library. 

 

“Almost everything.” Baekhyun answer with a smile. Kyungsoo’s beaming. 

 

When they get to the car Baekhyun turns back to face his son. “Does the birthday boy want cake?” Kyungsoo’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and he’s nodding so fast Baekhyun’s worried he’ll break something. “Then let’s get you some cake!” Baekhyun says excitedly and he can practically hear Kyungsoo beam with happiness in the back seat. He presses start and off they go. 

  
  


“Uhm, do you wanna go to uncle Chen’s?” Baekhyun takes a look at his son through the mirror and when he sees him nod again, a little slower this time, he looks back to the road. A few minutes after he’s parking his car again.

 

When Kyungsoo gets out of the car, he runs along to his favourite bakery. Baekhyun lets out a short laugh, eyes following his son not to lose him from sight. He follows after the little one and both enter the store. 

 

It was slightly fuller than intended but Baekhyun supposed that was his fault so get what you can get. He goes along with his son to check on what the bakery has. There are a few cakes but they’re too formal, too adult-ish. He was looking at it with a frown, maybe Jongdae could fix him something real quick? Baekhyun thinks. He turns to Kyungsoo to ask if he wants to go to another bakery but the boy’s not there. 

 

Baekhyun blinks. He spins on himself and looks through the bakery, he doesn’t see his son. He walks towards the centre of the store and yet again tries to spot him anywhere at that but to no avail. He rubs a hand on his face.  _ This can’t be happening.  _

 

“Kyungsoo! Where are you?” He exclaims over everyone else's voices. Some people give him stares, others looks around just like he’s doing. He rushes to the entrance and goes outside shouting his son’s name, when he still gets nothing but silence as an answer, he walks back inside. “Has anyone seen a child?” He’s voice trembles and when no one gives him a straight answer he pulls out his phone and dials the emergency number. 

 

He can only listen to the rings-

 

One-

 

Two-

 

And then he sees him.

 

Three- “911 what’s your emergency?” 

 

“Kyungsoo!” He yells. “I’m sorry, it was a false alarm. Sorry.” and then he hangs up the call, running to the corridor where his son is being led out of. The employees only area, of course he would be there. “Kyungsoo where did you go? I thought something bad had happened to you!” Kyungsoo looks confused when he looks at his father and sees him with tears prickling his eyes and panic all over his features. 

 

“I was asking if there was a penguin cake…” The younger sniffles once he understands his father’s distress. Baekhyun laughs. “I’m sorry…” 

 

“It’s okay baby…” Baekhyun kisses his son on the cheeks multiple times before hugging him one last time. “Just don’t leave without telling me first ever again ok?” Kyungsoo nods, face traced with tears. 

 

When Baekhyun finally looks up to thank whoever found his son, he was not expecting Park Chanyeol to be standing there, looking worried. 

 

At a loss for words, Baekhyun just stared. He couldn’t believe his own sight. 

 

“Uhm, he found the baking room…” Chanyeol’s fidgeting with his hands, looking pretty surprised himself. Baekhyun’s stare hardened. “...We don’t have a penguin cake but, uh we have a-” He glances back to the corridor and then at Baekhyun. “A bear!” he looks down at the crying child and lightly taps his shoulder. Baekhyun swats his hand away, hoping his son didn't notice.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

Chanyeol pulls his hand back to meet his other hand and intertwined them at his chest. “I was, just going to ask him if he wants the bear cake...or not.” He shifts his eyes from Baekhyun to Baekhyun’s son. At that Kyungsoo pulls on his father’s white shirt, as he nods his head. 

 

Baekhyun crunches down until he’s staring up at his son and speaks with a tender, soft voice. “You want the bear cake?” Kyungsoo nods again, tears dried on his face. 

 

Baekhyun kisses him one more time before getting up again. He stares at Chanyeol with nothing but clear, obvious hate in his eyes. “We’ll take the cake.” Chanyeol nods before going through the corridor and entering one of the doors. Baekhyun sighs. 

 

“Are you mad at me?” Kyungsoo whispers as he tugs once more on his father’s shirt. Baekhyun smiles down at him.

 

“You know I couldn’t even if I wanted.” Kyungsoo keeps staring at him and Baekhyun knows the little boy has something on his mind.

 

“Are you mad at the cake man?” Baekhyun’s smile doesn’t drop but it did turn bitter. He’s honest with his son for his boy always knows when he’s lying.

 

“Yes. But not because of today.” Kyungsoo bits his lower lip, munching on it as he grabs his father’s hand with both of his own. He squeezes Baekhyun’s hand sightly and Baekhyun squeezes back, looking down at his son again. He smiles as soon when he meets the boy’s eyes. “I love you.” he whispers as he lifts the boy into his arms. Kyungsoo hugs his father’s neck and lays his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I love you too.” The boy’s voice comes out muffled but Baekhyun recognises the words anyway. 

 


	2. Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLURRR
> 
> it's meee.  
> so I've been like really busy and trying to write bits here and there (not just for this one fic but for others as well) and that's partly why this is really short. i promise I'll make next one extra long or smtg ;___; bear with me (ahah get the pun? asdfghjk)
> 
> anyway THIS IS KINDA FROM CHANYEOL'S POV, i think im going to have both their pov's alternating in the chapters to comee. 
> 
> ALSO, PREVIOUSLY THIS FIC WASNT TAGGED AS MPREG, BECAUSE I WASN'T YET SURE IF IT WAS GOING TO BE. but after an awfulLY long time, i decided to make it indeed mpreg. 
> 
> sO BEWARE!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT CONFORTABLE WITH MPREG, dont read!
> 
> thank you, i hope you enjoy it! THERE WILL BE MORE IN THE FUTURE :DDD

> **_TAGS UPDATED WITH MPREG!! if you're not confortable don't read._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Chanyeol didn't know just why Baekhyun had to show up in his life again. After all that happened, he couldn't, he didn't want to believe.

 

The day was almost over, it was six pm and the bakery closed down at seven pm, thus Chanyeol shouldn't even have been there when his ex showed up. He shouldn't have stayed back to clean up, he should've gone home after finishing the cake order for the following day. But he was stubborn and so he stayed, he felt more responsibility as of lately. 

 

When he came back from studying abroad, Jongdae believed in him and so offered Chanyeol a provisionary spot at his bakery. It’s been three months since and Chanyeol has proved his skills and is now working full time. He was not a mistake and that’s what he was proving to the world but most of all to himself.

 

He should have seen it coming though. Jongdae was  _ their _ friend. Not just Chanyeol’s, he was bound to meet his ex one way or another, and if not through Jongdae or the bakery, the fact that both men lived now once more in the same country should suffice. Fate was weird like that and if they really were fated to meet again, then no matter the distance they would meet.

 

And they did. 

 

The weirdest possible way, Chanyeol would say. 

 

He was passing a wet cloth on the counter’s shiny metal surface when the door opened. Chanyeol didn’t make much of it then, shrugging as he said. “I’ll be right off, the cake is finished I was just cleaning the station.” But when a few seconds passed and he didn’t get a response from Jongdae he looked up and was surprised to see a child. 

 

“Uhm...hello?” 

 

“H-Hi!” The kid exclaims, staring around him with wide almond shaped eyes, kinda like his own. He frowned. He shouldn’t be back here.

 

“What are you doing here, little one?”

 

The kid bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands for a few seconds before speaking up. “D-do you have a penguin cake?” 

 

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side. “Uhm...I don’t think we do. Is it for you?”

 

The boy nods rapidly. “It’s my birthday.” 

 

Chanyeol smiled as he dropped the cloth on the sink. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands. “When is it?” He turned back to the child.

 

“Today!” Chanyeol blinks at the happy squeal. He smiles and crouches to get at eye level with the kid. 

 

“It’ll be a little difficult to have it ready today.” The kid smile falters a bit and Chanyeol is quick to find a solution. “Say, how about you take me to your mummy or daddy, uhm? I can talk to them and find a solution.” The kid nods and turns his back on Chanyeol. He follows. 

 

And it was then that his world stopped. 

 

When he stepped out of the room and into the short hallway, the panicked voice he heard was one he thought he’d never hear again but hoped too. Their relationship didn’t have the best closure, you could say. So hearing him and when he convinced his eyes to stare at the man, seeing him had everything around Chanyeol freezing. The noise was gone, the movements seemed to be too, even the colours had been sucked out his vision. He couldn’t believe it. Baekhyun was standing in front of him. 

 

When they looked at each other Chanyeol regained his composure. The hatred in Baekhyun’s eyes told him they wouldn't catch up on all the years they missed. “Uhm, he found the baking room…” He really couldn't get his mind around it, Baekhyun...and he had a kid? “...We don’t have a penguin cake but, uh we have a-” Chanyeol shifts his eyes to where the kid had ventured earlier on and an idea popped up. “A bear!” he looks down at the crying child and lightly taps his shoulder. He's going to regret offering the cake, he was going to have to stay all night redoing the thing but he has to. It was the least he could do right? Baekhyun swats his hand away, and Chanyeol felt hurt, he would never do anything to hurt the kid.

 

But he could understand where Baekhyun was coming from, if this was Baekhyun’s kid then he was sure Baekhyun wouldn’t want him to do anything with someone who just leaves and hurts those around them. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t ok after they separated, he’s not going to say he was when he most certainly wasn’t. In the first year after everything happened, Chanyeol lost so much weight and even though he was in europe, studying what he had always wanted, he looked pretty much lifeless to everyone around him. But he knows that he wasn’t the only one hurting and Baekhyun must’ve also had a hard time, and he’s not trying to brag or anything that’s just how break ups happen when both people are still pretty much in love. Well, first of all, they don’t just happen when both parties are still in love but when have the both of them been normal? 

 

They fought over something petty. Chanyeol for some unknown reason even to himself, decided it was the perfect time to tell Baekhyun he got offered a full paid scholarship to Europe. Chaos ensued. And for a whole month Baekhyun avoided the subject, trying to forget about it. Chanyeol kept bringing it up but Baekhyun ignored him. So when the month was over Chanyeol packed his things from their dorm and left while Baekhyun was having an exam. It was childish, he knows and he’s sure Baekhyun also realised it, but they were just 21, too young to be adults and too old to be teens, everything blurs together at that age. 

 

Chanyeol spent the few first days in Europe hoping, wishing, wanting Baekhyun to call but knowing he wouldn’t. He was a coward, he ran away. He didn’t deserve to hear Baekhyun’s voice.

  
  


After Baekhyun and the kid left with the bear cake he’d just finished an hour prior, Chanyeol sighed and went to the baking room again. He had to re-do the cake until the next day at eleven am. It would be a long night. 


	3. Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi~ remember me? 
> 
> I take so long to do anything i'm awful
> 
> I MADE SO MANY CHANGES TO PLOT OMG JSJKAHGJKKFG  
> anyway this is complete garbage like me kkkkkkkk hope you like it somehow.  
> it's also short af and i know nothing abt lawyers and courtrooms and all that. 
> 
> ANYWAY IT'S SEPTEMBER???!????!? COLLEGE WILL B STARTING SOON AGAIN WHAT THE ACTUAL FUKC

 

It was a Saturday, and a Saturday meant no work for Baekhyun. Well, most of the times it meant no work for Baekhyun. He woke up to a text from his secretary telling they might have a witness for the case, and the client wanted to meet up ASAP.

 

He knew that it was urgent the moment he read her text since the times he was needed in the weekend where rare. So, he gets up and gets ready, dresses up and after all that does he wake up his little boy, telling him to get dressed.

 

Kyungsoo isn’t dumb and he realises he’s probably not going to spend the weekend with his father as promised but the boy knows that when his father gets called in during the weekend it’s because they really need him and that’s why he’s not mad. Maybe he’ll be staying with his favourite uncle.

 

Baekhyun soon tells him Sehun agreed to take him for the day. Kyungsoo pouts but nods. Sehun’s also cool, but he doesn’t tell him cool stories like uncle Jongdae.

 

As if reading his son’s mind, Baekhyun tells him as he buttons up Kyungsoo’s jacket. “I know you like Jongdae more, but Jongdae’s working today and we shouldn’t disturb him at his workplace.” Kyungsoo agrees by nodding his head up and down yet again. “We could all go for dinner one of these days, what do you think?”

 

“Yes!” The boy says with a big smile. Baekhyun smiles back as he gets up and takes his son’s hand as they leave their apartment.

 

The ride to Sehun’s was quiet, the little boy fell asleep as soon as the car began moving, it was only eight thirty in the morning, the boy was tired. Baekhyun spied on him from time to time to make sure everything was okay and before he knew it they were at Sehun’s apartment.

 

When Baekhyun told Kyungsoo why he wasn’t going to stay with Jongdae, Baekhyun didn’t lie, he really didn’t want to bother Jongdae knowing the man was at work, even if Kyungsoo’s a quiet child, he’s still a child. But he also didn’t want his son to be so close with Park Chanyeol. He really didn’t want them to even see each other and for that to happen, Kyungsoo couldn’t stay there.

 

He doesn’t want anything to do with the other man even when he probably should.

 

He parks the car and turns off the engine before grabbing his cell phone and ringing Sehun, telling him they’re at the parking lot.

 

Soon, Sehun walks through the front door of the building and Baekhyun gets out of the car meeting him halfway. Sehun hugs him and Baekhyun hugs him back.

 

“I’m really sorry to call you this early Sehun, but I couldn’t think of anyone else...My parents are in Europe, Jongdae’s working, and my brother’s already too busy with his own kids-”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes and cuts off Baekhyun’s speech. “You know I don’t mind. Kyungsoo’s great and I own you one anyway.”

 

Baekhyun sighs. “Thank you Sehun.” Sehun smiles at him telling him it’s fine. He then looks at the car and Baekhyun turns his back on him as he walks towards the car. “He fell asleep on the way over; can you take his backpack? I’ll carry him upstairs.” Sehun nods and waits for Baekhyun to load his five-year-old on his arms and walk towards the building, before taking the backpack and closing the door.  The car locks on itself as they walk further away from it.

 

When they get to Sehun’s apartment, Baekhyun lays his son on the couch and turns to Sehun, thanking him yet again. He takes one last look at his son before kissing his check and then he leaves for work.

 

He hated that he had to leave his baby alone on a weekend, it was supposed to be their together-time. He sighs as he turns the car on and drives to his office. He’s got shit to do.

 

When Baekhyun got to his office’s floor, his secretary was already there, along with his “research” partner and his client’s older son was on his way over. He walks in his office and both women follow him. “I might have someone who’s willing to throw the others over the bus for protection.” His research partner says with a smile that runs from ear to ear.

 

“It’s been two months...Why now?” his secretary asks. 

 

“It’s a cold war in a way. There’s five of them and all could be trying to rat the other, they have no way of knowing. So, we profit of it.” Baekhyun answers as he looks for the SMENT dossier.

 

“Even though two months is way too long. The case could’ve gone to shit by now.” His researcher says as she sits down on one of the chairs in front of Baekhyun’s desk. She looks over at the secretary and tells her to sit down as well.

 

“Thank the justice department for being so effective, its, literally, been two months and we’ve been to one hearing.” Baekhyun laughs, dossier in hand and walks to his desk, sitting down and opening the massive thing. He begins to check scan through the files. Between everything that’s going on Baekhyun honestly didn’t think someone in the board would give in this soon, he’s glad they have. As he browsed through the dossier, his secretary left to get their client. A few minutes later both walk in the room. Baekhyun looks up and smiles at him, his research partner turns around and greats the man as well.

 

“Good morning.” Kim Junmyeon says in return. “Well, let’s get straight to business. You told me we might have a witness?” Baekhyun picks up the dossier and walks over to the couch, motioning for everyone else to take a seat. He drops the dossier back on the table by the couch with a loud bang and opens it again.

  
“Here. So far we know that your father is innocent. He’s been having health problems and don’t take it personally but that’s amazing!” Junmyeon frowns at him, ready to intervene. Baekhyun grins. “It’s amazing because the other board members don’t know about it and made a purchase and a big deposit in your father’s name when he was having several tests done to him. If I’m correct he spent most of the day at the hospital.”

 

“Doesn’t that prove he’s innocent? Why do you need the witness?” his secretary questions, staring at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Because that doesn’t exactly prove he’s innocent. It only tells us that he didn’t do those things himself. He could’ve sent someone to do it and that’s probably what they would say if they knew.” Baekhyun flips through some pages before he finds the one he was looking for. “Fortunately for us, Mr. Kim Young Min has decided to cooperate. He wants to make a deal, his info on the whole deal and the prosecution doesn’t charge him for what he’s done.” Everyone was staring at Baekhyun, his researcher sporting the same grin Baekhyun wore.

 

“That’s great!” Junmyeon was the first to break the silence. He turned to Baekhyun and gave him a sincere smile. “My father was right, you are great at what you do.” Baekhyun smiled back.

 

“My researcher and secretary helped a lot. It wasn’t all me.”

 

“You promised me an exclusive interview for the article I’m writing, that’s why I’m helping you.” The researcher said, and the secretary laughed. Junmyeon chuckled and Baekhyun’s grin widened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hope you liked it! I know im not that good now but hopefully with time I'll get better at writing.
> 
> If you ever feel lonely or just want to talk, find me @andsheran on twitter. I'm always available! :DDD


End file.
